Living with a Christmas Demon
by Kaldorei-Sowa
Summary: Ashley Ray, the babysitter for Max is getting ready to head to her parents home for Christmas, but what happens if Max stops believing Christmas and let out a terrible creature that terrorizes the family and makes things worse she was taken to his dark home, but what happens if she stays with him longer, the more she realize he's not always this bad. self insert and Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

I never could've guessed a Christmas time things can be hard for everyone and makes things worse Krampus, a Christmas demon that terrorizes the family that lost their spirit of Holiday and I was taken to his dark home. Even though I greatly hate and fear him the more I live with him the more I feel something else that made scared greatly..

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1: I almost offered a strange man for a ride._**

"Dammit people let me through!" I pushed some people out of the way and manage to get to the food ile that has baking supplies. I huffed and walk to where there weren't much of a people and grabbed some chocolate chips for cookies. I brush my long thick brown hair back behind my ears after I put some in my cart.

Today it was chaotic due Christmas was in few days and people were like a bunch of wild animals to get to anything that is on sale, mostly on toys for their children and food for their feast. I looked at my list to see if I got everything I need and sure enough the only thing I need to grab is some sodas. I walk over to where they keep soda and grab the ones that I need.

After I was done with that I begin to make way to the cashier while avoiding getting hit and push from others. In corner of my eyes, I see some fighting over some stuffed animal and there were close to ripping its head. I walked on further more to get to the cashier much as possible so I can go home and rest for tomorrow. Then I catch a glimpse of a jewelry counter and notices some small silver bells hanging for sale. I stop to take a look at them for a minute as I scooch my cart close to the counter so I can let people pass me.

I glance at one of them curious that has an angel simple and gently took one in my hand and study it. I smile a little finding it beautiful while I stroke the top gently. But all of sudden right after I blink someone took it right out of my hand.

"Hey!" I spun sharply at the gruff man that has the bell that I was holding. "I was looking at it!"

"But you're not interested in buying it." The man retorted.

"I was thinking about it,"

"Well too bad I need it for my wife." Before I can protest he took off with my bell and I groan in stress. With that and nothing I can do, I storm off to the cashier and wait in line. While I was waiting I ease up my anger earlier and glance around my surrounding and see some Christmas decorating. My smile came to my lips while I have some exciting thought going on through my head. Christmas is my most favorite holiday while Easter and Halloween are my other lovings, this holiday was very special to me.

Every year I always feel joy and happy and believe what is meaning of true Christmas. But sadly many people forgot what really means, instead, it's about getting a bunch of expensive gifts, toys and other crap that are in present wrapped under the tree waiting to be open by a person which always bring the smile to their face. When it was my turn on checking out I see the employee with a worn out look on his face like as if she while she was scanning my items.

When I pay her my money I smiled kindly. "Thank you, Merry Christmas." I grabbed my belonging and head out of the store as I watch some more people coming in and again I avoid from getting hurt. I let the cold air kiss my cheek and walked towards my car while body shivered a bit. I'm glad I brought my heavy coat with hat to keep myself warm from freezing. I put my groceries in the back of the trunk before I went to my driver seat and pull out my keys to start the engine. When my car came to life I begin driving onto the street from the parking lot.

I drove my car through the small town while being careful with the icy road, as the music was playing on the radio. I hum softly with the tune and stop at the red light. Out of nowhere I heard this strange sound that it sounded like howling. I turn my radio down a bit checking to make sure its was only a radio that's making that noise. It wasn't my radio that did that, I crack my window a bit to hear it better and sure enough, the howling came from outside. I gulped softly when I heard it once more and it doesn't sound like its friendly, it was more of demonish. The light finally turns green and I push the gas to get my car moving while I rolled up my window.

I notice my gas pump was almost out and I make a quick turn over to the nearest gas stations. I parked the one that is nearest me and got out of my car and put some gas in my vehicle. I rubbed my both arms together to stay warm and let my warm breath dance in the cold air.

"God this night is freezing,"I muttered, with my teeth chatting silently. In corner of my eyes, I realized there was a large man sitting in the shadow of the station's corner having some dim light on him. I even notice he looks poor due he has some patches work on his robe and was dirty. I tip my head, wondering why is this man doing out on this cold evening and rubbed my arms more to stay warm.

I bite my lips feeling unsure if I should go to help him or not afraid he could rob me or murder me. Those thoughts slowly went back behind my the more I look at him feeling my heart heavy. I lock my car before I made my way towards the poor man.

Hello?" I called out for him to hear me, "Hello?" The man heard my voice and turn his head some at me and I couldn't see his face in the dark.

"A..are you waiting for someone?" I shivered. He didn't answer me and I asked again. "Do you need a ride home..? or you don't have a home? I waited for his reply but all I got from him was silent treatment. I blinked and thought he was too naive of wanting someone to help, and also I even realized he was still looking at me. Even though I couldn't see his face I felt a slight tense in the air as if this man was looking into my soul. I yelped in startled when my cell phone ringed, knocking out my trance.

"Shit!" I muttered, and pick my phone up and answered it. "Yeah?"

"Ashley it's me, Max, when are you going to come?" I heard the other line spoke. I ruffled my hair and sighed hearing the kid that I babysit over years, getting my heart back to normal and answered. "Don't worry I'm coming I just need to get some gas for my car. I'll be there about five minutes."

"Okay I want to show you my Christmas letter before you leave, I want to make sure it's good." He replied.

I smiled softly. "I made a promise I will proofread your letter before I go home and I'm not breaking it."

"Pinky swear?" He asked on the other line, I raised my hand up with my pinky out.

"Pinky swear," I said. "Alright my gas is almost done I'll see you later okay? Okay bye," I hung my phone and looked back at the man but I realized he was gone. I search around for him but he just disappeared. I shrugged and walk back to my car and begin to head my way to Max's house.

* * *

I ring the doorbell with one bag of groceries I was carrying in my one arm. When the door open I was greeted by a small boy with short curly chocolate brown hair as he wore a nice long sleeve blue shirt with Christmas vest along with a golden bow tie and he had an ice pack on his head.

"Ashely you made it!"He glomped me into a bear hug around my waist almost knocking my grocery bag.

"Hey, Maxie I told you I make it." I chuckled, putting my free arm around his shoulder for a hug. "Okay let me get this grocery your mom forgot to bring and we'll start working on your Santa letter okay?"

He grinned and let go my embrace. "Okay let hurry before everyone gets here." He pulls my arm as I follow him and chuckled.

"Whoa, what's the hurry? We got plenty of time before we can take it to the mailbox."

"I know but I want to get this done before my cousin comes over," Max sighed. "They always tease me of believing Santa Claus is real and they do it every year,"

"Well, I guess your cousin only think inside the box," I joked.

He laughed. "You have no idea," He turn to me and said. "Do you believe in Santa?"

I bite my lips unsure of how I can say not anymore since I grew out of him but I don't want to hurt his feelings. I pat his shoulder softly.

"I do a little bit," I replied. "I know for sure he's watching over us to make sure we're being good. Have you been good?"

"Maybe," Max said.

I chuckled more and then saw his mom coming to us with tired and stress look on her face, she has her hair tied in a bun and wore a nice white shirt with a soft tan sweater with a nice skirt reaches to her knees. She smiled despite how tired she looks and hug me.

"Hello, Ashley its good to see you." I hug her back and said to her. It's good to see you too Sarah, I see this house is pretty busy."

She sighed and grabbed my grocery bag. "Oh you have no idea, our relative is coming soon and I've been cleaning, decorating and cooking for a week. I whistled.

"Dang that's a mouth full, you need some help before I head home?"

She shook her head. "No that's fine," I watch her walk off with the grocery bag and I hummed. A minute later Max and I were sitting on a couch in living room as I try edited his letter.

"Alright, Max you need to add a punctuation for a stop belief moment okay?" I fix up some sentence with a pencil.

"Sure I'll keep that in mind," He replied. Just then I saw his long dark brown haired sister sister walk pass and she has a purple sweater on with pink stripes and has a blue french hat.

"Hey Beth!" I waved with a smile on my face. She glances at me and she only gives me half smile and walks on without saying hi back. I blinked on her attitude and shrugged.

"Man your family are pretty grouchy on this holiday,"

"It happens every year," Max said.

"Sorry bud," I finished editing on his letter.

He sighed heavily. "I just hope this Christmas everything will be back to normal, like how everything is used to be. And I even hope my wishes will come true that I asked." I look at him softly and rubbed his shoulder.

"I'm sure they will," I assured. " Always believe in them."

He nodded and look at me. "I'll try,"

I smiled. "Good, Christmas is around a corner, a miracle will be shined through our eyes."

* * *

Soon after I left their house about ten minutes and heading straight for my home that is not too far away. I drove in my garage after I made it home and shut the garage door behind. I sighed heavily and got out of my car and carry my rest groceries in the house.

I'm home,"I flick my light on in the kitchen and heard my cat meowed. I look to see my furry Russian blue cat trotted over towards me meowing more. "Hi Koda you been good?" I put my grocery bags on the counter and felt his body press against my leg purring.

I chuckled softly and pet his head." You must be hungry huh? I'll get you some food after I put away groceries. When I got everything settled in my home and feed my cat, I put on my comfy warm PJ pants with a tank top and a red cozy jacket and I made myself some supper which its leftover pizza from yesterday.

I ate my pizza while I watch some Christmas shows on ABC, my phone ring and I press talk.

"Hello, hey mom was up?"

"Oh nothing sweetie I'm just checking to see if your all packed up and have your plane ticket all ready to go,"

I laughed. "Mom, my plane doesn't leave until tomorrow evening I got plenty of time."

"I know honey I'm excited for you to come home on Christmas." She replied.

"And I'm excited too, I can't wait to see everybody when I come back," I added. "I'll talk to you tomorrow to let you know what's going on."

"Okay sweetie stay warm and be safe love you,"

"I love you too mom, tell everyone I miss them so much. Bye." I hung up my phone and sighed softly. Tomorrow I'm supposed to go to my parent's place for the holiday and everyone is going to be there at a Christmas party. I grabbed a small pillow that is near me and hug it close to my chest having some thoughts wash over me.

"It's going to be a great Christmas, I can feel it," I muttered, despite people being grouchy, tired and stressing. And I mostly hope in my heart my family won't get too frustrating over getting a holiday perfect. I decide to go to be early for tomorrow to freshen up and turn off the tv. Before I made my way to my bedroom for the night I heard my phone ring.

I blinked in puzzled and walked over to my wall phone and spoke in it.

"Hello?" I heard someone crying on the other line.

"Ashley I want you to come back!"

"Max?" I breathed. "What's wrong?"

"I hate my family!" He cried on the other line,"They ruin Christmas that I wanted! I need you to come home now."

I sighed heavily while my hand was on my hips. "Max I'm sure they didn't mean it and it happens to everyone," I heard him sniffed.

"So? It happens every year and I'm getting sick of it, I wish they all could just disappear."

"Max don't say that!" I strict. "They love you and everyone has their own issues,"

"But they don't love me enough to have a Christmas I wanted." He retorted. I stroke my hair back in frustration and heard him sobbing more.

"Please Ashley, I want you to come back, I need you and Omi with me." He begged in the other line.

I close my eyes and let out a soft breath. "I'll come tomorrow morning,"

"You promise?"

I promise," I answered.

"Pinky swear?"

Pinky swear," I added. I rubbed my forehead after I hung up.

"Eh fuck," I said to myself lowly. "Thing today has gone from bad to worse and I still haven't even started packing for tomorrow. Decide to do it now I went over to my bedroom to start packing my belongings. It took almost an hour or two to get everything all packed up. When I zipped my suitcase up I heard this strange howling that sounded close to my place. I stopped what I was doing and heard it again along the chain clanking sound.

I walked over to my window and look out into the night to see what was making that noise. I look around in my yard for that noise until I saw a large figure in the middle of my yard. I jumped in fright and rubbed my both eyes to get a better look, I looked outside again and see it was gone. I swallowed nervously and decide to go to bed as I crawl in my sheets and turn off my lamp light.

"That was weird," I muttered before I snuggle close in my cover and sleep.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: LOL YEP DECIDE TO TRY DOING A HORROR FANFICTION THANKS TO KRAMPUS I WATCH WHICH I HAVE TO SAY I ADORE THAT MOVE! X3 HOPE YOU ALL LIKE WHERE THIS IS GOING AND PLEASE BE NICE, THIS IS MY FIRST TIME DOING A HORROR FANFICTION AND GOOD CRITICS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME. HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THE BEGINNING AND HOPEFULLY I CAN CONTIUNE IT ;) I DONT OWN ANY KRAMPUS CHARACTERS EXCEPT AN OC AKA SELF INSERT. ENJOY! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: My Nightmare begins**_

I woke up with a start after I felt a ice cold breeze against my cheek. I groan softly and shivered all of sudden as I tighten my blanket to get some warmth. My eyes begin to adjust my surrounding and I notices my room doesn't have any lights coming from my window as it should. I reach my arm out over to the my lamp and switched it, but strangely it didn't come on. I clicked it couple time to get it going but I got the same response, no electric.

"Are you kidding me?" I moaned and got up from my bed and used my blanket to wrap around to stay warm. I walked out of my bedroom tiredly with blanket on me and went into the hallway to see the power source. I tried to get it going but I couldn't get it going. My breath warm breath came out of my mouth while I shiver more from the cold.

"I guess I didn't pay the electric bills yet," I muttered, and walk over to my phone to call the company. But when I tried to dial it wouldn't work, like its been dead over night. "Seriously? The phone doesn't work?" I cursed myself and shuddered. "A..alright I'll j..just eat something before I head over t..to Max's home. Hopefully h..his home has s..some electric." I feed my cat before ate some cold cereal for breakfast while I still tighten the blanket around me to stay warm and my cat Koda came in my blanket and snuggle close in my blanket. When I was finished my breakfast I let him drink the the rest of my milk.

After that I got up and put on my pale green winter coat with red scarf and some black gloves along grey snow pants and brown boots before I head outside. Right when I open the garage door a huge gush of wind came was welcomed that it took my breath away never know today is going to be blizzard. _I hope this awful blizzard dies down soon._ I thought. I decide to take my cat with me so he won't be freezing in my home, putting him in my front seat. I start the engine and to my relief it came alive unlike my house. I turn on the heat condition for me and Koda as I made my car back out of the garage door before I shut it. When I was on the road I begin to make my way towards Max's home while being careful with driving through this terrible snowstorm. All around me I realized every house I passed by were out of electricity.

"Well there's is going to be a lot hell complaining towards the company," I muttered.

* * *

I held on to Koda close to me and knocked on the door with my teeth chattering. When the door opened I was greeted by an obese woman with her red hair tied up in a bun and wore a sweater that is mixed with grey and purple. She has a cup in her hand that contain eggnog shivering at me and frowned.

"Just who the hell are you?"

"Excuse me?" I asked, shivering.

"I said who the hell are you?" She repeated, looking at me dumbly as if I was deaf. Just then Max's mom came quickly looking more stress than she was yesterday and spoke.

"Dorothy she's our babysitter for Max and Beth." She turns to me. "Is your home powered out?"

I nodded answering her question as my teeth chattered. She sighed heavily and gesture for me to come inside.

"Come in, there's plenty of room to stay warm." I walked in with her while Dorothy followed.

"Babysitter huh? You two can't handle your kids by yourself, some parents you are." His mom bite her lips in irritated but didn't say a word as she led me to the living room with the fireplace is burning the woods, "Forgive me of her, she always complains much and acts all bitchy towards everyone."

I can see why," I chuckled softly. "It's okay Sarah, she's not the only one that I met that acted towards me."

"Oh, there are many in the world we must deal with," She grumbled. "Did Max called you last night?"

"Yeah he did, he wants me to come over," I replied, truthfully. "What happened last night that got him to call me?"

She sighed heavily."We had a dinner fight last night after his cousin, Stevie read out his letter to Santa. And then he decided not to send the letter in the mailbox after that happened."

"Goodness, I'm sorry you had so many troubles," I said.

"Eh its life we need to deal with," She walked away and begin to talk towards her husband about no electricity in this house, almost complaining. I sat down by the fire to get some nice warmth letting out soft sighed. My Koda meowed as I pet his fur. Then I notices a elderly lady with her hair tied in a bun by the fire place that is sitting across from me as she looking at the teapot. She wore her tan trench coat with a round brooch on her left shoulder blade.

I smiled. "Hello Omi," She turn to me slowly after I spoke and she gives me gentle smile in return.

"Hallo," She greeted in her German language.

"Are you having a good holiday, well besides this?" I chuckled.

She nodded still have a warm smile on her face as she spoke in german language.

I shook my head. "I wish I can learn that language so I can understand what you are saying," She nods softly in understanding. Then I added. "Maybe you can teach me sometimes? I heard Max is excellent with this language, you and he can help me if that's okay? Perhaps when I come over to visit?" Omi glance at me gently.

"Ja," She answered.

"I take that as a yes," I watch her grinned her winkle cheeks as if I gotten that right.

"Ashley!" I turn and saw Max ran to me and glomp me for a hug which made Koda jump out of my lap but trotted over by Omi and lays down by the fireplace to get some more warm. I heard the doorbell rang and one of the family members went to opened it.

"Hey Max buddy," I hug him to return and asked gently. "How are you feeling?"

He shook his head. "Not great, I'm glad you came."

I smiled and hug him tightly." Did I ever tell you I won't break our pinky swear? I will always come if your feeling sad."

"You're a great babysitter," He said.

"Um hey, lady?" Max and I looked over towards another woman having a pink fuzzy robe with sheep spots with her husband who is bald that has a checked long sleeved shirt and jeans and he was holding a red sack. "Do you left this outside?"

"I shook my head unsurely. "Um no, I don't remember bringing it with me."

"See hon I told you this is a free shift," Her husband said, and walk over to put the red bag by the Christmas tree. "Jordan, Stevie it's almost time for your wrestling practices hurry up!" Then Beth came out of nowhere with her winter coat on and ran to her parents and I caught her worry look on her face.

"Guys I texted nine times at Derek and he still hasn't ringed back that is not normal."

"Its the blizzard honey nothings is working." I overheard her dad replied.

"Then can I walk over and check on him?" She asked. "It's only a few blocks."

Sarah bites her lips,"I don't think that's a good idea."

I can see if anyone else is powered along the way," Beth added, trying to convince them.

"If it makes you feel better I can go with her," I volunteered. I felt Max grabbed my arm after I spoke.

"But you just got here,"

I shook my head. "It'll only take an hour I'll be back shortly. Keep my spot warm when I get back and keep my cat safe." I winked at him before I got up and walk over to them.

"She has a cat?" I heard someone spoke. "I'm allergic to them."

Beth groaned, "I don't need a babysitter to come with me, I can handle this by myself."

"Whether I'm a babysitter or not you need someone to tag along with in this bad weather. Many people died of freezing with no one there to help." I said.

"She's right, it's best if she'd accompany you," Sarah added.

"But.."Beth tries to protest but her mom shook her head.

"She's going with you, end of discussion. And when you two come back I want you to have some girls time with Stevie and Jordan." She glances at me. "Thank you, I appreciated but be back in one hour.

I nodded. "Don't worry we'll be back shortly, let's go." I opened the door and saw Beth having a grouchy look on her face not liking this idea for one bit. She put on her dog ear winter's hat and storm out as I followed.

"You two be careful!" Sarah called,before shutting the door.

* * *

"Ashley, I know where his house is I don't need your help," Beth and I had been walking for couple minutes while fighting through the blizzard and we can't even find any power source from each house.

"Yes, you do in this type of storm. You can easily get lost and get much of frostbite within a seconds." I answered, tighten my winter coat to get warm with my hoodie on.

She snorted. "I won't get lost and freeze out here. I'm not a baby."

"Well, are you sure about that?" I joked. She gives me the look and I frowned. "Aw come on Beth lighten up, you need someone to tag along with. " I walked ahead. "I'm sorry if you being grouchy about it. Next time I won't come with you if you're going to be all that,"

"Good, I don't need your help next time." She answered. I turn my body sharply had enough with her attitude made her stop.

"Okay what is going on? Why are you having this attitude?"

"Its none of your business," Beth retorted.

"Its is my business when I'm a babysitter, you remembered your promise you'll tell me anything if there's a problem. Now, what is it?" I waited for her response and then she sighed sharply.

"You want to know what the problem is? Is everything on Christmas! My relatives are rude and they brought their stupid dog that will apparently leave bunch of her human shit on my bed like last time. And now we don't have any power source to keep us warm and I can't contact my boyfriend and I'm worry something happens to him and..a.."She wrap her arms around herself and I notices her tears leaking out her cheeks. My expression soften and touch her shoulder gently, having her look at me with tears in her eyes.

"Hey I know everything's hard and stressful but it'll be okay. It will all work out," She sniffed. "I don't know if it will."

I smiled. "It will, put a little faith in it." She gives me a little smile and wipes her nose with her mittens. "I'll try." We continue on our way to Derek's home and I notices it was getting close to dark.

"That's odd,"I muttered.

"What?" Beth asked.

"It can't be this late already. It's almost afternoon." I said.

She shrugged. "Maybe the storm has gotten worse,"

"Yeah, we should head back." Her eyes lit up and protest. "But we're close to Derek's!

"I'm sorry but we have to go back, it's getting worse. We'll get lost if we don't make it back on time."

"Come on Ashley, please! I want to know if he's doing okay that's all I want to know!"

I shook my head and was about to say something to get her to have second thought but we both heard a soft howl that was close to where we were. We both look around cautiously as I pull her to my side in case." Stay close to me." We both jumped in startled when we heard a rattling sound and we glance up to where the sound was making. We were shocked to see a huge creature on one of the roof house that has two huge horns. I realized it was a same creature that I saw last night before I went to bed.

"Oh my god," She breathed.

I grabbed her arm and spoke lowly. "Don't make any sudden move," She nodded fast having a frighten look on her face. " Follow my lead, walk..back…slowly." I have her follow my instruction hoping that this creature didn't see us coming through this storm. We both froze when the creature stood up and I prayed that it was only just standing. My luck turn bad when this creature glance at us and then jumped up high from the roof and landed on the other side of the house that is close to us. The creature indeed knows where here! Beth let out a high pitch scream and bolted out of my arm and ran.

"Beth!" I ran after her and we both continue to run. I looked over and saw the creature begin to chase us on the side and to my horror he was fast and can jump high like a rabbit on each house and he was ahead of us and made a howl along the way."Quick this way!"I made her turn the the road that is close to us fast, away from it and keep running.

"HELP US! SOMEBODY HELP!" Beth cried while splinting as she lost her hat. I grabbed her hand and with bit of my strength I pull her along while running fast as I can. I heard this monster coming close to us as we hear its clanging and jumping. Then not too far away we saw a van in the middle of the road. We ran up to it and I tried to get the door opened but it was frozen shut. Beth used her mittens to wipe the window to see and she screams in terror when her and I saw a man with horror look on his face like he was screaming, all frozen.

Beth cover her mouth in horrified and we heard more the creature howling. Without thinking I made her go under the car.

"Quick hide in here, when I get this creature away you take off."

"What?" Beth gasped. "But what about you?"

"Don't worry about me, Its my job to keep you and Max safe. When I'm away, go." I got up, ignoring her pleading for me to come but before I go up any further the creature makes its appearance in front of me. I gasped in fright and glance up quickly and see it's looking down at me. I swallowed while I got up slowly and see it was bit taller than me. I took a long good look at it's appearance and it was the most terrifying thing I have ever seen.

The creature has two long horns sticking out and it was covered in a long red stitched cloak with white fur trimmed and it was covered in chains and bells all over. I looked down and saw its feet were two human-sized cloven hooves showing a bit. I looked up shaking and see its face but it was a mask that contains Santa's horror face but I can see a demon goat-like eyes staring at me. I couldn't scream feeling my throat tied while my heart was hammering in my chest.

"W..wha…what are you..?" I manage to say, the horned creature didn't answer my question but instead shows its long bony hand that has two golden rings on each finger and points it's one finger at me with, its claw close to my cheek and spoke raspy in inhuman thick German accents.

"Bergwerk." I looked at him puzzled but frighten still and notice it was a male by that tone.

"What?" Y..you can speak?" It didn't again answer my question but still staring at me and then use his claw to touch my hair tips.

"Bergwerk." He repeated, breathing. Then I heard Beth wimped under the car which snapped out my trance to have it come chasing me while she runs the other way. I was about to put my plan into action but the creature jumped and it was nowhere in sight. I breathed heavily still standing as if I was just frozen, can't stop thinking about his goat like eyes staring at me. All of sudden I heard Beth screamed.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: Hope you all like where this is going! Whatcha you guys think of it hope its good ;) but please if you hate it or don't like it DONT READ AND REVIEW IT! thanks guys for letting me continue this now we have our OC see the Christmas demon up close XDD find out what happens next! I don't own any Krampus Characters except OC's Enjoy!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: I almost got eaten by a Snow worm.**_

BETH?!" I got on my knees fast in the snow and look under the van but to my shock, she was gone. I gasped in panic and look all over underneath. "Beth! Beth! I got up and search around the van in desperate. I even look inside to see if she has got in. She wasn't even there. I looked around my surrounding breathing heavily, letting my warm air out.

"Beth!" I screamed through the blizzard. "Beth where are you?! Beth! My voice echoed a bit through the storm and I panic more. How can I explain all this to her parents? Its was my responsible to watch over her and I blew it. If I haven't frozen in front of that..monster and let him chase me Beth wouldn't disappear. This is all my fault. Then I heard the creature howl and without thinking I ran fast to get to their home to warn them.

* * *

My running was slowly dying down for an hour later I believe and I was shivering uncontrollably. I wrapped my arms around myself trying to keep warm while I stumble walk through the blizzard. It was getting too dark for me to see and without any lights, it's like your blind. I looked around breathing heavily still feel my whole body shaking with cold. I even tried again looking for one house that has a dim light that will have some warmth for me but every house were all dead frozen.

I push myself further through the blizzard and I notices as well I don't know where I'm going. I don't know if I'm going the right direction or not to Max's home. Out of nowhere, I heard my cell phone vibrating in my coat pocket, almost forgot I had my phone all this time as I pick it up and press call and answered.

"H..hello?"

"Ashley, I have been calling you since this morning you haven't replied to me back." I breathed to hear my mom answered while I swallowed shivering.

"I..I'm s.s..sorry I f..forgot.. t..to do t..t..that."

"Honey are you outside? You sound shivering." I head her said in the other line, with a little considered tone.

I shook my head. "I..I'm o..outside right now d. um…" How can explain to my own mom that I was almost attacked by a horned demon that took Beth away and I'm stranded in the cold blizzard while have her not to worry? I..I'm ch..checking my car right now to s..see if i..its all g..g..good."

"Sweetie you need to go inside if your this freezing I don't want you to get fro.." All if sudden I heard Beth's voice screaming for help.

I gasped." Beth!"

"Ashley what..?"

"Mom I gotta call you back."I hung up and with last bit of my strength I fought through the blizzard and heard her more sound like she's pleading.

"I'm coming, Beth! Stay where you are!" I called out and used my hand to block some snow from coming at my face. I breathed heavily and kept running towards her. "Beth keep screaming! I need to know where you ar…AHHHHHHH!" I felt something bit my leg hard that I screamed in pain and felt my whole body jerk down in the snow and was dragged like a rag doll. There was nothing I can hold on to when something like some kind of snow worm was pulling me through the snow and I can feel some blood gushing a little on my leg.

I cried out loud of how much my leg is hurting and right when something was about to pull me inside the snow I heard the monster howling. I gasped after I heard him and felt the snow worm stop dead and let's go fast. I lay down on my stomach, unable to move after that event freezing myself. I jumped in startled when I heard those familiar chain rattle and turn my head and saw a goat monster glancing down at me. I wimped wanting to get up and run but my left leg was still in pain as if it was all broken. Instead, I only watch as the goat demon got on his one knee and then to my frighten moment, his bony hand reached out to me.

I let out a huge screaming for help when it does that but the monster grasps my mouth, preventing me to yell. I cried and try to fight back when I felt his other hand grabbed my wrist and pull me out of the snow and I flinch of how my leg was hurting more. I felt my back rested on his chest while I squirmed and muffled trying all my best to kick and punch to make him let go.

It didn't affect him but only gripping me and I felt his one hand running down on my side and towards where my legs are. I felt my whole face turn pale. He's planning to rape me?!

I panicked and went on struggling hard to get free and the goat demon quickly grabbed my leg where my wound is at and I cried in pain, felt my warm tears leak out. I manage to bite his hand, make him my mouth with a grunt and I yelled loud as I could.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME PLEASE! HEL…" He gripped my mouth again and I begin to sob, feeling much petrified for I knew I was going to die here in the cold snow. I turned my head while I still felt his hand on my wounded leg not letting it go. The only thing I can do was cry more, having my warm tears run down my cheek. I glance up at the monster in frighten and see him looking back at me with his Santa mask on. He finally let go of my wounded leg and I almost jump out of his arm to make a run for it but he quickly wraps his one arm around me before I had a chance to escape with his hand still grasping my mouth. I muffled yelling and glance up at him more, pleading him to release me. I wasn't ready to die.

"Bergwerk," He whispered. I shook my head didn't know what he was saying sobbing and shivering terribly from the cold. "Sei nicht angstlich."

My eyes were shut with more tears leaking out and I heard the monster breathed and then I felt something warmth around my body. My crying begins to slow down and was replaced to sleepy while the warmth was luring me towards sleeping. I stop moving while let myself rest on his chest before I let my whole body sleep and heard a faint calling and gunshot and see a dim light before I let the warm darkness taken over me.

—

"Ashley! Ashley!" I begin to hear Max's voice through my consciences as my eyes begin to open a bit. The first thing I notice I wasn't in the demon's arms anymore, it was replaced to Max's dad with my arm around his right shoulder. All around me the family was screaming and yelling in panicking while the baby cries and the other guy on Max's dad other shoulder were freaking out over something that bit him with his one leg hopping.

M..max..?" I manage to say. I was shivering still despite I was warm a few minutes ago for an unknown reason. I was sat down softly by the fireplace and the other guy did the same, I notice he leg was bleeding and looks like it was bitten. My both eyes lit up, getting my senses back in. _He must've got bitten by a snow worm._

"Howard!" Max's father silenced him.

"What?!" Howard watches him give him the look of not telling what is going on for the sake of their worry. He didn't say a word for a moment as his wife asked.

"Jesus Christmas what happened out there?"

.".Nothing," He replied. "Its just a scratch Linda." Sarah looked down at his wound and gasped to see a huge gush of a bite mark. "Oh my God it looks like something bit you,"

"Nope!" He lied. "Must've been a bear trap I found in the snow."

"We don't have bears here," Max said.

I couldn't help but add. "It was something else that could've bit him." Everyone was silence as they face were turn now worrisome. Then Howard's wife, Linda turn to the kids.

"Kids, Why go into the kitchen to get something to eat now okay?"

Max shook his head. "Aw come can someone really tell us what is going on around here..?"

"Everyone in the kitchen right now! Now." Sarah spoke, in frustration and worry as Linda push gently the kids in the kitchen. She glances at Aunt Dorothy.

"Aunt Dorothy, will you keep an eye on them?"

"Why me?" She looked at Sarah disgusted. "I never liked kids, even wanted one."

"I'll keep an eye on them," I was about to get up but Sarah stopped me.

"No you sit down here," She let out a long breath before she looked at her with a hint of pleading. "Please."

Aunt Dorothy rolled her eyes. "Oh alright," She huffed and got up. "Alright! Come on guys I'm going to teach you how to to make peppermint snoubs." She walked into the kitchen with then as Max's father who names is Tom was helping cleaning Howard's wound. I notices Omi was still standing in front of the fireplace almost close to me this whole time with a blank expression on her face, but I realized there was a little bit of understanding as if she knows what is going on around here. Max was the one that didn't leave the living room but instead was standing by me.

"Ashley, what is going on?" He asked me. "Where is my sister?" I looked down, can't find a word of telling the truth.

Tom look up at his mom, breathed heavily and went up to her. "Mom, can you please go in the kitchen and helped the kids?" Omi blinked and glance over at him still has the same expression, and then spoke in German language and walked out.

"What did she say?" I asked.

"She said, keep the firewood going," Max explained.

"Max goes in the kitchen now," Sarah said. He rushed in the kitchen and then she looked at me. "Alright tell me what is going on? Where's Beth?"

"And what was that that bit my leg?" Howard added. I breathed heavily and glance to see Howard and the rest looking at me expecting me to tell the whole story.

With no other choice, I begin. "Beth is gone." I watch Sarah's eyes lit up.

"Gone? What do you mean she gone?"

"She's gone, I don't know where she is," I answered.

"But you were with her," Tom said.

"I know I was with her but now she disappeared."

"How the hell she disappeared?" Sarah almost yelled, looking angry and frighten the same.

"I don't know!" I almost shouted. "I don't know where she is, both of us were chased down after we tried to find Derek's home by this monster.."

"Monster?" Howard looked at me dumbly. "A monster that bite my leg?"

I shook my head. "No that was a snow worm. I..I got bitten too see?" I lift my leg showing where I got bitten but to my shock, there was no bitten wound on me instead it was all healed up.

"What..?" Howard laughed. "Alright that is very funny, a snow worm wanting to eat me, now tell us what is going on."

"No there was a snow worm out there I was there and there is another monster that had chased us down. I..it got two huge long horns and he was wearing some Santa Claus suit and he has a mask face with Santa's horror face and.."

"Ashley please enough," Sarah interrupted me.

I breathed and tried again. "No I'm telling the truth there was some beast out there that hunted us and he could've taken her away while I was..

"Ashley please!" She repeated, and looked at me. "Just, please enough." I can tell she was mad at me as Tom was by their look.

"Now tell us where Beth is." Tom said, and try to look for some truth on me. I sighed heavily and said to him. "A monster got her, I believe." Then Sarah let out a sigh in frustration as Tom shut his eyes, looking like he was about to yell at me. But his wife glared at me.

"When the storm is over I never want you to babysit our kids, you are not welcomed to our home ever again." With that, she storms off leaving me heartbroken. Tom came back over to Howard and continue helping his wounds. I glance down didn't say a word having my both arms wrapped around me, with tears stinging my eyes.

"I'm so sorry."

* * *

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE: HOW WAS THAT ONE SO FAR? I HOPE EVERYONE LIKES WHERE THIS IS GOING IF NOT. DONT READ AND REVIEWED IT! THANKS AGAIN GUYS SO MUCH FOR ENCOURAGING ME TO CONTIUNE THIS, YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! :D I DONT OWN ANY KRAMPUS CHARACTERS EXCEPT OC ENJOY! ;D**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: We got ambushed by something small and sweet**_

Tom, Sarah and the rest haven't talked to me after our argument earlier as I still sat down by the fireplace, not moving from my spot. My Koda was sleeping by my leg, cuddling himself to stay warm from freezing. I felt something warmth around my shoulder and look my shoulder lazily to see Omi putting a blanket on me.

"Thanks," I said, with sad in my tone. She gives me a warm smile and walk over to the fireplace and pull out a tray that has one cup. She gestures for me to take it and I did without asking. I smell and realized it was hot chocolate, I slowly drink it smiled weakly. "It's good." Omi nodded in response with the same expression. Then Max came over and sat down by me and heard Omi spoke something in German.

"She says hot chocolate makes everything better," Max said.

"Oh is that so?" I replied, and drink my hot chocolate. "Chocolate does help with that." All of sudden Omi looked at me seriously with the same expression I saw earlier that she'd given to Tom. She spoke something in German.

"She also said she wants to know what you encounter from outside." Max turn to me with anxious he has on his face. "What's going on?"

I shook my head. "It's better if I talk to her alone, I think your mom wouldn't want you to hear this."In corner of my eyes, I saw her frowning while she talks with Homer and her husband about the snow worm quietly that had bitten him while helping his wound. Its like they don't believe me and want to hear from their relatives.

"But Ashley.."

"Max trust me, everything is alright. I promise," I interrupted him. He sighed heavily and all of sudden he hugs me tightly while I use my one arm to hug his waist.

"But I don't want you to leave," I heard him spoke softly. I sighed, knowing he overheard our argument and smiled reassuring.

"Hey come on, I won't be gone forever. You can visit me and call me anytime you want."

"Anytime?" Max asked.

I nodded." Anytime, I will always answer you wherever I'm at. I promise." I got up, still have my blanket on me as Omi and I walk in the hallway to have our private talk. When we both were away enough Omi glance at me, waiting for my answers.

I swallowed. "I saw a monster out there, he was..hideous. A horned goat demon. He has giant hoofs with long two horns and he was wearing some kind of Santa Claus outfit with a mask on his face." I saw her look down and I was worried she's like the others didn't believe me. I hesitated. "Do..you believe me? " I'm not making this up, I saw him..!" To my surprise, she nodded. I looked at where she was looking at and sees some pictures hanging on walls that were Santa Claus visiting and see Beth having her boring expression. I close my eyes and glance at Omi and saw her glance back.

"Omi I tried to save her," I spoke quietly. "I tried to get her to run while I have this, beast distracted but I was scared." My tears came down my cheek and said. "I'm sorry I'm so sorry.." She pulls me close for a hug and I cried gently into her shoulder. She shook her head and spoke something in German and I can guess she was comforting me from her tone. I looked at her with tears in my eyes and she smiled softly. Omi used my blanket to dab my tears off and I sighed heavily. Then I hug her again just want to be more comfort after all this stressful and terrifying earlier and she returns my hug.

"Thanks so much," I said quietly. She nodded gently and embrace me tight as she could. But I let go of her and glance at her finally notices something.

"Your know what's happening do you? You know this monster?" She looked and lows her head silently.

"Who is he?" I whispered, want to know what kind of demon he was that took Beth away and almost got me. Omi breathed in and then look at me serious but with a hint of fear in her eyes. She was about to answer my question but then we both heard something screwing and banging. We looked over and saw Tom and Harold begin to close up windows and doors with woods as I can guess to prevent anything that is coming in. She sighed heavily and I glance at her.

"You don't think those will help protect us?" She shook her head and her eyes were looking straight at the fireplace. "But the fireplace will right?" She nods her head.

"And we have to stay close in one spot yes?" Again she nodded and spoke to me in German before walking back towards the living room where people are at. I took a guess that she wants me to follow her but I need to be alone for couple minutes. I walked into the kitchen and see the kids are already in the living room which it's good since I don't feel like talking to them, for I know they'll ask me where Beth was and I can't bear to tell them the whole truth. I look over and saw a Chef's large knife on the table that is beside the Gingerbread house. I smiled a little bit but sighed sadly. I tighten my blanket and walk slowly over to the window to look outside. All I can see outside was nothing but blizzard and dark, but I look around cautiously to make sure nothing is outside. I then took my phone up and looked to see my mom tries to call me since it was on vibrate. I ignored her call and looked out not knowing what to do now. Instead, I lean my back against the wall and look down sadly. I let out a soft sigh as I look up at the ceiling and spoke quietly.

"Jesus, please keep us safe from whatever is trying to get us," I prayed, before walking back in the living room to get things settled.

* * *

"You hoo!" I heard a small jingle voice called out and open my eyes slightly. I was sleeping on the floor with many pillows as my bed and the jingle sound had woken me a bit. I got up blinking to get a better view and my eyes lit up to see something hanging inside the chimney while the fire was dying down a bit. I tip my head while I crawl over slowly to get a better close to it. I sat down when I was near it, and reach my hand out and grabbed something that was hanging. It was a gingerbread man wrapped in a small chain around its waist.

I looked at it puzzled. "What..?" I grabbed the chain that held it and trails it and looked up inside the chimney. I swallowed softly to see dark above me where the chain is leading. Koda meowed as he was by the Christmas tree rubbing his side on one of the presents.

"Shh," I hissed, don't want to wake up anyone and gently tugged, I yelped silently when I felt the chain tugged back made it let go, leaving it alone. I begin to realize it has to be that goat demon that is trying to get one of us to eat the gingerbread man like he was fishing and we're the fishes. Or else it could be a survivor that is making sure there are no monsters living in this house. I was tempted to call out to see who it was and tell this person that there weren't any monsters but only family and I trying to do what they're doing, surviving. But I couldn't cause it could be that monster as well and will wait for whatever hours until one of the family or I will take his bait. I looked down at the gingerbread and pick it up but was careful not to alert a goat demon. I couldn't help but smile a little, finding this gingerbread man adorable.

"Now what a cute little guy like you can be dangerous? You could be poison that's for sure." I chuckled quietly. It died down when I saw someone woke up in corner of my eyes. I turn and see a chubby kid that wasn't one of Tom and Sarah's but their cousin, wearing his winter coat and hat along scarf. He was focusing on a gingerbread cookie in my hand and didn't take his eyes off it. I know what he was thinking and shook my head.

"No you can't eat this gingerbread man, this one is bad." I hissed. He looked at me dumbly didn't say a word still looking at the cookie and looked back at me with a hint of pleading. Again I shook my head and hissed.

"No! This gingerbread man is poison." I place the gingerbread back to the fireplace, leaving it hanging before look back at him and see he has that same expression. I groaned softly like I was talking to a toddler and tried again. "This gingerbread man is bad, bad. This one has poison. Don't… touch.. it… understand?" I waited for him to nod or say alright but all I got was silent treatment. I sighed and look around for something perhaps heavy enough to fool that goat demon to think he'd caught one of the family members. I can use one of the fire woods to wrapped it in chains..no it's not that heavy enough to fool him. I crawl around to look for something else that is same heavy as the family members and Koda scoot out of the way for me to pass by. I pick up the Christmas present and felt its weight, I place it down and look for another present that can be heavy. I felt my blood froze when I heard the chain rattling and even worse I heard someone chewing. I spun around and saw the chubby kid took a small bite out of the gingerbread man's head.

I gritted my teeth almost yelled but hissed. "What did I just tell you earlier?!" The chubby kid gulped of my tone after he swallowed his bite and I crawl back to him quickly. Before I can take the gingerbread man out of his hand the cookie blinked and let out a squeak to see his head was bitten off let out a gasped.

"What the hell..?" The gingerbread man growled at the chubby one which made him and I have shock look on our face to see this gingerbread man come to life. It growled more and made the kid let go of him and jump down. Giggling like a manic, he grabbed the chain that was holding on to and jump all over on the kid while wrapping around him. I tried to grab him but that little freak of nature was too quick as he manages to wrap the chains around the chubby kid. When he was finished tighten it he jumps on the chain and gives a loud whistle towards someone that was fishing and the owner quickly jerk the kid forwards towards the chimney. He screamed while I did and grabbed his waist fast and stood my ground, pulling hard as I can.

"EVERYONE WAKE UP! HELP! WAKE UP!" I yelled while pulling. Everyone woke up with a start and saw us being dragged up the chimney, we apparently it's the kid that was dragging and I was trying to prevent that.

"HOWIE!" I heard Howard screamed, running over fast to help us but lost his balance from the blanket falling down. Sara bolted from her spot and run to us and grabbed my feet.

"HANG ON I GOT YOU TWO!" She yelled when we are pulled further up and I use all my strength to pull back. Tom and the rest family came over except Omi and the kids to help us out and all of us pull hard as we could. I accidentally have my feet kicked one of the fire woods and it rolled over to the Christmas tree and it lit up on fire.

"MAX, GET THE FIRE EXTINGUISHER!" Tom shouted. He nodded and ran to get it while we still pull hard as if we're in a tug of war between this monster and us. I heard more footstep coming up the roof and then it pulled twice harder than ever. We all screamed and struggle to save Howie Jr and I gasped when I saw the gingerbread man that ambush the kid came down face to face with me. He laughed and squeal as if it was trying to scare me off, letting go of him. I yelled as he did the same in a mocking but I growled after that and screamed. "YOU LITTLE SON OF A BITCH!" I tried to reach that little pest to strangle him but he move upward and I lost my gripped on Howie. I fall down while the rest stumble down. Howard gasped and ran to where I was and looked up and screamed his name, watching his son being dragged up screaming. I breathed heavily and then the kid's shoe came falling and hit Howard in the head and saw Max putting out the flame with the fire extinguisher.

Harold turns to me and asked. "Where did they take him?"

"How should I know? " I answered. "It has to be that same monster that took Beth away,"

"Why the hell that monster wants my son?!" He exclaimed.

"I don't know!" I shouted.

"Enough both of you!" Sarah said, shutting us up. Howard groaned and got up fast and rubbed his forehead. Then walks over to where his wife is at while she was heading tears for losing her son as Tom looked considered over his wife. I swallow softly and heard the baby crying from what happened earlier. Sarah, on the other hand, looks paranoid while Tom was stroking her hand for comfort." Max came over to me.

"Ashley are you alright?"

I nodded. "Yeah I think so,"

"What was that that took Howie Jr?" He added. I was about to tell him I still can't say what it was but Omi touched my shoulder after she appeared beside me. I notice her expression that it was time for her to tell what she'd known what's happening. I nodded as I put two more planks of wood in to get the fire going. She looked over and spoke in German to get everyone's attention before she sat down.

"W..what is she saying Tom?" Linda asked.

"This is..all of our faults?" He answered, looking puzzled. "He has come for us all?" Sarah gulped and tries to speak all came out of her was stuttered, Tom took it over for her.

"Mom what are you talking about..?"

"Please," Omi said, in her English voice. "Listen,"

"You can speak English?" I asked, didn't know she can after I known for her only speak German.

"Tech knew it," Aunt Dorothy grumbled. Omi ignored her and looked at all of us, including me.

"I must tell you something, all of you."

"Then tell us what is happening, we need to know." I said. She nodded and begin to tell her story.

* * *

 ** _AUTHOR'S NOTES: HOW WAS THAT ON SO FAR? HOPE EVERYONE LIKES WHERE THIS IS GOING, IF NOT DONT READ AND REVIEW IT! STAY TUNED FOR NEXT CHAPTER WHERE THIINGS IS GOING TO BE INTRESTING ;) I DONT OWN ANY KRAMPUS CHARACTERS EXCEPT OC. ENJOY! XD_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: I almost got tortured by small demons.**_

"It was almost Christmas," Omi begin. "But this Christmas was much darker, and less cheerful." She closes her eyes and we waited for her to continue without any interruptions.

"But I'd still believed in Santa, in magic, in miracles, and hope we can still find joy again. But our village had given up. On miracles and on each other, they had forgotten the spirit of Christmas, the sacrifice of giving." She looked down sadly as she remembers her past. I looked at her with pity of how much I felt sorry for her and I was sure the rest were thinking the same. "And my family was no different. I tried to help them to believe again but we are no longer the loving family I remembered." She stops for a moment and manages to continue. "They too had given up, and eventually..so did I. And for the first time I didn't wish for a miracle, I wished for them to go away, a wish that I would come to regret. And that night, in the darkness of howling blizzard...I got my wish."

Omi stops for a moment and was holding her tears while she was telling her story. "I knew that Saint Nicholas was not coming this year, instead it was a much darker, more ancient spirit. The shadow of Saint Nicholas, it was, Krampus."

"Krampus?" I asked.

She nodded. "And as he had for thousands of years, Krampus came not to reward but to punished. Not to give but to take, he and his helpers. I could only listen as they dragged my family into the underworld, knowing that I will be next. But Krampus, didn't take me that night. He left me, as a reminder of what happens when hope is lost, when belief is forgotten."Her tears begin to run down softy and then she took something out of her pocket. "And the Christmas spirit dies." She finished. Holding in her hand it was a small black bell and has the demon goat name written on it. All of us didn't say a word after she finished her story and Sarah has her tears leak out as well.

"I'm..so sorry Omi." That's all I can say. I don't know how can Krampus could be so cruel and heartless, leaving her behind after he took her family away. Even though her parents were awfu to herl, she still loves them dearly. He was a horrible creature, nothing but a monster.

"Here I thought I was the one losing it." We heard Howard spoke out, ruining the silent moment.

"Howard..!" His wife spoke softly.

"What?" He turns to her, frowning. "You believe this scene of horse shit?" I look at him shocked of his outburst. "Evil Santa Jesus angel holy mighty. You should be yammering about the Easter Bunny come spring.."

"Shut up!" I snapped.

"Howard that's enough!" Tom added, not liking how he was insulting his mother. All of sudden Howard got up, using his gun for support and manage to walk over to the front door, panting heavily.

"You damn right it's enough," He breathed. "Whoever the hell is messing with us took my boy and your daughter and we're sitting around listening to some twisted bedtime story."

"You think she's making this up?" I got up from my spot and said to him. "She's telling the truth of what's going on around us what your theory of you son's disappearance?"

"My theory of my son disappearance?" He scoffed. "Screw that." He turns and walks over to the door and we all know what's he's was about to do. "I'm getting Howie back." The whole family even I were all yelling for him to stop and Scott ran in front of him to block his path, but Howard then holds his gun up at Scott ready to aim at him and Scott quickly back fast yelling with his hands out. "Whoa whoa!" Everyone stop screaming to their horror even the kids of their dad going to shoot him.

"I liked you, I am. But this is my choice." He said.

"Howard what are you doing? We got four other kids to protect," He whispered. His brother didn't listen but instead, he turn around and took the wood down and the baby begins crying. "Howard."

"Baby please don't do this. Linda pleaded. "Listen, we can figure something else out honey."

Howard glances at her, looking determined and said. "This is how I figure things out."

"By doing something stupid? You can't go out there." He look at me sharply and then points his finger at me.

"You, you are not part of this family members, but you failed of rescuing my son and protecting their daughter."

"I tried to save them..!" I protested.

"It's not good enough!" He argued. "You'd need to be more damn alert on what's around if you want to insist on helping!

I throw my both arms out and shout back at him. "Then what do you want me to do?! You want me to go out there and start searching the kids through this fucking blizzard?!" I didn't care if I just cuss, I had enough of this guy being a dick towards everyone since I met him today with the kids. I watch him thought for a moment as if he was getting that idea and begin to nod.

"Sure, sure why not you go out first and find them. Then you'll be a bait towards whoever it's trying to get us, and we can capture this thing."

"What?!" I exclaimed looking shocked.

"Howard don't..!" Scott said.

"Shut the hell up!" He barked, and points the gun at me. "Come on your going to help me find my boy and his daughter."

"Come on don't do this.."I tried to speak but Howard clicks his gun ready to fire at me.

"Move it..now." He threatened darkly. I bite my lips, was afraid of getting shoot I went by the door. "Open the door." Did as I was told while the gun was still aiming at my side, I opened the door and the huge gush of wind took my breath away and without hesitate he push his end gun at my back to get me going. I stepped out into a dark blizzard while he followed and I thought my heart was going to stop when I saw many snowman having their face turn at us. It wasn't all like a happy snowman that children make every snow day but instead, it has a terrifying looking with their black eyes and their mouth hung opened with some sharp icicles as teeth and their branch has some kind of dripping look spider webs.

"HOWIE!" Howard begins to scream for his son and his voice echo though the storm. I looked around shivering but I notice a small snowman that looks awfully like his son and has exact same hat and scarf.

"Look!" I cried. He glances at where I was pointing and has horrific look on his face.

"Howie!" All of sudden we all heard something giggling evilly and it coming from one of the snowman behind. And in corner of my eyes, I saw something moving, I get a closer look and the cackling was growing loudly and I saw small demon look creatures peeking at us from their hiding. I breathed felt my face turning pale as I watch some running from one to next.

"Shut the door SHUT THE DOOR!" Sarah yelled, as she pulls Howard back inside and before I turn my head, the door was already shut, leaving me outside.

"NO!" I ran and tried to turn the door knob in desperate." NO, LET ME IN! LET ME IN!" I bang the door hard with my hand and heard the small demons coming close, laughing loudly which make me more terrified. "PLEASE LET ME IN PLEASE!" I looked back and saw one zooming on another snowman coming more closely. Without thinking I ran on the side of the house while I hear them chasing me. I kept running through the black blizzard, not knowing where I was going but it doesn't matter. I need to find a safe and secure place from them. I wasn't aware how deep snow it has I tripped myself, falling in the snow. I screamed when I saw small demons coming at me and surrounded me before I had a chance to get up. They were all cackling and when they begin to jump at me I cover my both arms over my head, preparing for the worse.

I then heard that demon howling, making the small demons stops what their about to do. I peeked and heard that very familiar clanking sound, with all courage I had I turn my head slowly and Krampus was standing on the other side. I breathed heavily while I look upon this monster as he begins to walk towards me.

I shook my head in fright and tries to move with my arms. . No.." I watched as he came quick and I was in much petrified that I couldn't think twice of getting up, like my two whole legs were frozen. When he finally came close I shut my eyes felt my heart beating hard don't want to look up at him. Thinking this is all a bad dream I tried to crawl away and use some snow on my face.

"Wake up. Wake up Ashley.." I thought my skin was going to jump out when I felt his hand press on my back. I cried as I struggle to move but he was pressing me down hard, barely for me to escape. "WAKE UP WAKE UP!" I screamed. "WAKE UP! COME ON WAKE UP!" I felt all of this was too much to handle, of this terrible nightmare that I stopped my struggle and slowly passed out in the snow.

* * *

 _ **Third's Person's POV**_

Krampus waited until he felt the woman stop struggling. He bends down and turn her body over and sure enough she was knocked out cold, giving him enough time to take her. He picks her up and orders one of his helpers that were elves to have her be taken towards his sled. He even tells them to give her something warm and he'll be there shortly. While his helpers continues to torture the family he will bring her to his home since she's not any related and doesn't want her to be involved. He took a look on a girl's peaceful face and remembers how young she was when he saw her childhood. Yes, for being an ancient spirit he looks out on every children who had done naughty or loses their Christmas spirit and this woman he remembers watching over her his past year growing up from her child year. And when he saw how grown she look he couldn't take his eyes off of her, and wished to bring her to his home. His two elf came over and gently took Ashley out of his arm and begin carry her towards his sled and did what he ordered. They put a heavy blanket over her body to keep her warm.

* * *

 _ **Ashley's POV**_

I barely open my eyes when I hear some small demons laughing and felt my body warming with a heavy blanket. I felt too weak to get up as my head was still heavy as I look at my surrounding but everything was all blurry and my stomach was sickening. With no other choice I lay back down, snuggling in my blanket I was given and fell asleep.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: How was that one so far? Hope everyone likes where this is going, if not DONT READ AND REVIEW! Sorry this is a short chapter I promise next one will be long ;) Stay turned for what will happen next XD I don't own any Krampus characters except OC. Enjoy!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6: I was welcomed with hypothermia_**

Right after Sarah slam the door behind her she looks at her family, terrified as they all looking at her same.

"Don't open the door," She hissed.

"What about Ashley?!" Max cried. "She's still out there!" Sarah's eyes went huge after her son mentions her name and they all hear her screaming and banging on the door.

"Oh no.." Max went flying over towards the door and tries to pass his mom to get the handle. "Max no!"

"We have to let her in!" He yelled. "They're going to get her, mom opens the door please..!" He stops frozen when he didn't hear her anymore but was replace to cackling laughter. "ASHLEY!" He bangs on the door hard and his tears leak out his cheek. He cries in the door for his babysitter that he loves so much. The one that he always goes to when Omi is not here for comfort or something to talk about. Now she's gone, being taken away like his cousin and sister. When Sarah tries to gather him in his arms to calm him he pushes her arm out and ran away into his bedroom, leaving his family behind. Everyone was all at silence after that event until Stevie asks her uncle.

"What are we going to do now?"

He looks at everyone after she spoke and answered. "We're going to keep the fire going."

* * *

 ** _Ashley's POV_**

Feeling like I slept forever I overheard the someone speaking lowly and my both eyes begin to adjusting. Still felt my stomach sicken I manage to lift my head up and my blurry was becoming a little clear. I was still tucked in a warm blanket and I overheard someone speaking. With the last bit strength I peek over and saw the two demonic elves, on their guard duty, I even notice they were speaking inhuman English instead of their native and I listen carefully.

"Do you have any idea why the master wants this woman we're guarding?" One question.

The other shrugged. "Beats me, she's not any related towards the family and we murdered many people including the the boy's sister boyfriend." I clasp my mouth in horrified to hear they did kill him. One dark elf shook his head.

"Then let's kill this woman then if we don't know what our master need with her." He yelped when his partner gives him a huge smack on his head.

"You idiot! If we did, the master will have our hive. He ordered us not to harm her but guard her, when he returns we're going to bring her to our realm after we finish off the rest of Max's family." I breathed heavily, Krampus is going to kidnap me? I'm in his sled?! There's no way he's going to do it, I'm not going to go to his dark home. He won't make me. With quiet as I can I slowly uncover the blanket and crawl to the other side of the sled. Didn't care how cold I was and my tummy didn't feel well, I manage to get over the edge and then fall in the snow, luckily they didn't hear my fall and I got up slowly and make run for it. When I was away from the sled long enough I slowly begin walking but was shivering uncontrollably. I was now aware of what's around me as I was carefully stepping on the snow, making sure that snow worm won't bite me again. I didn't bother to return to Max and his family as I know they want me to be gone, well they got their wish but I'll miss Max terribly along his sister. I'm finally able to find an empty house with no people as if they're on vacation or got killed by Krampus's helpers. I muttered sorry towards the people who live here as I break the glass door window with my mittens to get in and unlock the door. I walked inside the dark home with my both arms wrap tightly around me. The very first thing I did was went into the kitchen to find a lighter to get the fire going.

I manage to find some matches and one lighter and I was relief that this house has a fireplace and it has only four firewood by it. I manage to get the fire going and used the cold blanket to wrap around me to stay warm. I sighed in shivering while I sat in front of the fire to stay warm as I can. I coughed a bit while I tighten the blanket around me and I felt iller than I ever was while freezing to death. All of sudden I hear my phone vibrate in my pocket and I took it out of my pocket and press talk.

He..he…hello?" I called, weakly.

"Ashley thank god where are you? I tried to call you yesterday I was worried sick. Why didn't you call?" I heard my mom talk on the other line with worry and strict tone.

I swallowed softly. "I'm..I'm s..sorry mom I forgot."

"Honey, are you feeling okay? You sound a little sick." My mom spoke and I shook my head.

"I..I j..just feel a little..y..yucky th..th..that's all," I replied.

My mom hums on the other line. "I checked on the weather new and your town is in pretty bad weather, I wish you came earlier sweetie so you won't be caught in this terrible storm."

"I sh..sh..should've done that." I manage to reply while tightening the blanket around me. Actually, I really should've taken the plane days ago I didn't think this would happen. Then my tears begin to leak out from my eyes for being so afraid of this nightmare happening and I spoke in the other line.

"M..mommy.."

"Honey, what's a matter?" My mom spoke softly.

"I m..miss you so m..much," I answered, as my warm tears were running down my cheek.

"Aww sweetie I miss you too, when the storm dies down you can come home, we'll be waiting in the airport with our arms open okay?"

I force to smile and tried my best to sound cheerful through my lump with tears. "O..o..okay mommy I'll d..do t..th..that. I..I promise I'll c..come home for Chr..Chri…Christmas, I pr..promise I'll c..c..call to..tomorrow."

"Okay honey please call tomorrow and stay warm, I love you sweetie so much." My mom said.

I love you too mom," I whispered. "Me..Me..Merry Ch..Christmas." When I hang up my phone I sobbed in my blanket. I want to go home, I want to be in my mom embrace, telling me everything was all alright and everything was all bad dream involving Krampus not real. I used the blanket to wipe my tears off and put the last wood in the fireplace to keep it going before I lay down and try to get some sleep. Then the next day I woke up with a start when I heard faint footsteps, didn't know how long I was asleep but I was glad that if I slept longer I would freeze myself. Tighten my blanket I manage to crawl up towards the window to get a good peek at what's going on outside. The storm was getting much worse as the storm has come and it was completely dark with no sun shining through the clouds. I swallowed while freezing cold and I begin to feel lightheaded. It could be a hypothermia I'm getting for I didn't get enough warmth. Decided to try to walk out I manage to get up slowly with my legs shaking and walk around a bit to get my blood going, tighten the blanket to get some warmer. I looked over and saw the fireplace was all worn out and there was no more firewood to get it going.

With no other choice, I went out to venture another home that has fireplace with more woods. Bringing the blanket with me I walk on further through this blizzard, even my coat and mitten can't stand this awful weather, my both hands felt frozen along with my leg as my teeth chattered uncontrollably. Couldn't go on any further I fall on my knees in the snow and tighten the blanket more closely while the gush wind was blowing hard on me. I looked out through the storm and my vision was beginning to blurry and then I heard some footsteps coming close. I turn my head weakly and to my horror were evil elves coming at me, the ones that were supposed to guard me. I tried to move away but with hypothermia kicking in I couldn't go on any further.

"G..go away..!" I pleaded. "Leave..m..me alone..!" My voice was fainting a bit the more I yelled. "P..please g..g..go away..!" I screamed raspy when they grabbed my both arm and lift me out of the snow. Feeling too weak to fight back my only thought to get away was just to let frozen death take me out of this horror nightmare, I close my both eyes and let my deep sleep take over me.

* * *

 ** _Third's Person POV_**

"Stupid, Stupid girl!" One elf growled under his breath after they both see her knock out cold.

She's cold as ice," The other one said, when he felt his hand on her skin. "She must've been out too long."

"Well, no shit Glyggagaeir!" His partner snapped. "If we keep our ears opened we would've caught her earlier. Now our master is going to kill us for our lack of guarding her."

"Not if he finds out," Glyggageir gulped. He muttered as he swopped Ashley up on his shoulder and turn to him. "Now let's go before Krampus finds out she's gone and get her something warm fast." The elf nodded fast as they both quickly run back to the sled before their master shows up. They manage to get there and hurried put her in the sled and cover her thick blanket to get her warm up. They even got another thick blanket for her and tuck her in well.

"She's still breathing..is she Stekkjarstaur?" Glyggageir asked.

His partner named Stekkjarstaur nodded. "Yes she's still alive, she just needs to warm up a bit. Now this time keep..our ear open got it?"

"Yes yes, and we both can't tell our master what happened to her." He agreed, nodding his head.

"It's a deal," His partner replied. Then they both hear howling sound and he hissed. "Shh here he comes now, remember not one word." They both look out to see Krampus coming over and they both held their breath. When their master came over to the sled to check on the girl he looked down to see her still sleeping, like how she was supposed to be when he returns. He looms over her but then notices having two thick blankets on her instead one. Glyggageir swallowed when Krampus reach his bony handout and touch Ashley's cheek. About a second later he turns over to him and Stekkjarstaur and they can tell under his mask he was frowning at them, no more like scowling.

"S..she was freezing master, we thought she could use some more blankets," Glyggageir explained quickly, Krampus growled darkly which made the two tremble, for they know if they don't do what the master wanted he'll surely kill them like they talk about, and what makes it so fearful that their master won't show any mercy. Krampus snorted and turns to the girl and then spoke in his inhuman English with a hint of German accents through his mask.

"..If you two failed again of watching her, your life will end up in the pit of hell with the other family members."

They both swallowed. "We won't fail you again master we swear!" He snorted and then touch the girl's cheek once more and then use his finger to stroke her cheekbone slowly.

"Good, we'll be leaving shortly. We got almost all the family member killed. When that is done prepare my sled for the underworld understood?" He ordered.

Stekkjarstaur nodded. "Yes, sir, that will be done when everyone is all ready." Krampus only nodded in response, still glancing her and stroking her cheekbone softly. Ashley moaned softly in response and from within in his mask he smirked. He wants her alive when they return to his dark home and he makes sure no one in his dark world would touch her but only him, and him alone. But then he notices her difficult breathing, he might need to take her early so she can be warmed up and health if his helpers are runnig late.

* * *

Meanwhile, at home, Max didn't speak to any of his family members as he was still upset of yesterday of their family kicking his babysitter out. Then Omi came over to him and sat by him gently. He didn't bother to tell her he wants to be alone, but instead, he sighed heavily.

" I think it's all my fault Omi," He said quietly. "If I didn't ruin Christmas none of this would happen, even Ashley and Beth could be alive still. Omi shook her head and hugs him softly as she spoke in her German language to him. Max sighed heavily want to believe her and then he asked softly.

"Are we going to make it alive? His grandma didn't say a word but instead close her eyes and sighed heavily, doesn't know how to answered his question.

* * *

 ** _AUTHOR'S NOTE: HOW WAS THAT ONE SO FAR EVERYONE? HOPE YOU ALL LIKE WHERE THIS IS GOING BUT IF NOT DONT READ AND REVIEW IT! DX STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT AS KRAMPUS IS GETTING READY TO DEPART WHEN HE'S THROUGH WITH MAX'S FAMILY._**

 ** _I DONT OWN ANY KRAMPUS CHARACTERS EXCEPT OC. ENJOY! XD_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7: I woke up in someone's bed.**_

 _ **Ashley's POV**_

 _ **Dream**_

 _My both eyes begin to adjust when I saw the sun's coming in. I groan softly and slowly got up and notices I was in my room of the house. I breathed and notices it's Christmas and I got up quickly to get my bag for my plane home. Before I head out I put the list on the door for my friend to come and feed my cat while I was away before I got in my car. I drove out of my garage into the street and I thought it'll be nice to stop by at Max's home to tell him and his family a wish for Christmas. I pull into their driveway and walk up to their door with a plate filled with some chocolate chip cookies I baked. I smiled as I ring the doorbell._

" _Hello?" I called. I waited for them to opened and I knew it's going to be Max that will be first to greet me. But something funny's going on. I didn't hear any Christmas music going on and didn't hear anyone chatting like they usually do and Max would've opened the door by now. I tried to knock the door. "Hello? It's Ashley the babysitter. I'm just coming over to wish you a Happy Holiday. Hello?" I grabbed the door handle and to my surprised, the door was unlocked. I opened the door and peek my head in. The whole house was all empty, I walked in towards the living room casually and see the living room was empty as well. But oddly enough the fireplace was still going as if someone had put the firewood in and their Christmas tree was all lit up but no presents were unwrapped. I swallowed, felt a bit uneasy about this house going all silence._

" _Max? Omi? Is anyone here? Tom..?" I gasped when I heard someone groaning from the kitchen. I walked in with some cookies in my hand towards the kitchen while the groaning sound was increasing more. When I opened the kitchen door my eyes went huge to see the whole kitchen all messy, with a gingerbread house have a huge hole and some dishes were all shattered. But what shock me more was a small fire burning on a gingerbread man and I notices a blood was oozing from it, burning a bit. I glance up and follow the blood trail to see where it's coming from. The blood was getting more thicker the more I got close to it. When I perk my head up I screamed in terror when I saw a corpse man lying behind the low cabinet with his one eye all bleeding out with a sharp candy cane went right through his brain and there were some nails sticking on his side leg and more were on his chest. I realized it was Max's uncle that was killed as I dropped my cookies and back out fast of the kitchen. I breathed heavily and then I heard someone screaming upstairs._

 _I ran up the steps to find more family members and their screaming had led me to their attic. When I got there my face turned paled when I saw some of them were brutally abused by some demonic toys. Tom was struggling to get a robot toy out of his back while it was stabbing him terribly. and Linda's arm was being mauled by a teddy bear with sharp teeth while she screamed in pain. Then another toy that happens to be some kind of fallen angel puppet was chocking on Sarah by Christmas lights and she was already dead hanging. And then to my horror, one of Linda's kids was eaten alive by a giant jack in the box with his mouth wide along some saliva running down his chin and her other one was already eaten inside his snake like belly. I was trembling terribly for I don't know what I can do and saw Tom and Linda fall on the ground, dead after they were killed by their predator. I ran downstairs before those demon toys can spot me and look through the hallway._

 _Max?! Where are you?!" I screamed. "We got to get out of here!" I looked through all the rooms for him in desperate until I found him in his own bedroom, in his own bed. He was crying in his own covers._

" _It's my fault! It's all my fault!" He muttered in his blanket._

 _I ran over and touch his shoulder and said to him. "Max we gotta get out here the demon toys are coming!" He snaps his head up and glances at me with tears in his eyes. He gasped and hug me._

" _Ashley! I thought he got you." He cried. I hug him back and shook my head._

 _No, he didn't get me, I'm okay."_

 _Then all of sudden he looks up at me with fear on his face. "You have to leave before he gets you."_

" _What do you mean I'm not going anywhere without you, we gotta to get out," I said, pulling his arm to get him up._

 _He shook his head still have fear look on his face. "No Ashley he's coming! He's coming to kill you like his toys did with my family!"_

 _Max, I'm not leaving you.."I let out a yelp when I felt someone jerk me back and Max's eyes went huge._

" _No don't take her! Please!" I spun my head and gasp to see Krampus himself was standing behind me. He gripped my arm and Max was sobbing and I tried my best to get out of Krampus's grasps._

" _Let me go!" I yelled._

" _Krampus don't take her away! Don't leave me here alone, let her go!" Max pleaded. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry I shouldn't lose my Christmas spirit, she's all I got!" Krampus didn't say a word but stare at him while he was still gripping me. Then as if he didn't listen he begin to drag me out of his room which makes Max look horrified._

" _NO DONT TAKE HER AWAY! PLEASE, SHE'S DIDNT DO ANYTHING WRONG! IT WAS ME!" He screamed. and got out of his bed but the door was shut after I was out._

 _Max!" I cried, struggling to get free as I heard Max crying and banging on his door. Then I heard Omi's voice while Krampus was dragging me._

" _He left me, as a reminder of what happens when hope is lost, when belief is forgotten, and when Christmas spirit dies.." After her voice faded I gasped when my whole world begins to grow darker and sinister with demons toys and elves are all staring at me looking evil and satanic. I was forced to turn around to face their master and then all of sudden he remove his Santa's mask to reveal his actual face. I let out a terrifying scream after he done that and then the demon toys and elves all launch at me._

* * *

I woke up screaming and being to squirm out of my blanket. One elf notices and ran to pin me down.

"Hey take an easy!" He said. I didn't listen while I yelled more and kicked him. I jumped out but the elf quickly grabbed my waist.

"Jesus woman stop it! We're not going to harm you!"

"Stekkjarstuar, what is wrong with her?" His partner asked.

"I don't know! She won't calm down!" Stekkjarstuar shouted. I manage to get free and try to get out the sled, his partner stopped me and both of them were pinning me down while I screamed more.

"Goddammit, Glyggagier give me that potion!" His partner nodded and grabbed the blue vial and the elf that was grabbing me force my mouth to opened. I gagged when they pour the liquid in my mouth and they force me to swallow it. I coughed after they did that and my vision became a bit woozy while my stomach was getting sicker, not liking what I just drank. Soon I pass out once more while I let more darkness take over me.

* * *

I let out a soft groan, waking myself up as my eyes opened weakly. I blinked a little and all I saw in front of me was nothing but dark with a bit of dim light coming from the candles. I tried to get up but I felt my head heavier like a horse just kicked me.

"Oh, I thought heaven is supposed to have bright light and less pain."

"Sweetie you're not dead." I heard someone spoke gently. I turn my head and saw was another elf that was a female. I gasped and back fast.

"Stay away from me..!" I yelped when I went too far back and hit my back head on the bed board. "Ow."

She shook her head but chuckle as she came over. "Honey I won't hurt you, I'm helping you feel better." She gently pushes me down on the bed. "You're still sick you need to rest." I let her push me softly and she fluffs my pillow to get it fluffier.

"Wh..what happened? Where am I?" I asked, wanting to know. I remember I woke up from an awful nightmare and that elf give me a potion that knocks me out cold twice before hypothermia did. I watch her tuck my sheets in.

"Well, the master had noticed you're getting weaker and after one of his helpers mentions you almost escaped he decided it's best if he sends you here earlier before he and his helpers return."

"Wait…your saying..I'm in Krampus world..?"

The female elf nodded. "yes child, you are in Krampus home." I shook my head cannot believe this is happening, my nightmare is getting more real than ever minute. I lay my head on the pillow and spoke softly*

"Why..? Why he wants with me?"

She notices my expression and sighed heavily. "I don't know sweetie, but one thing I know is that he wants you not to be involved with the boy's family that he's threatening.

"Max?" I gasped.

"That's the boy's name?" She asks, and hums."Nice name for him, sound like name mortals can give a name for a dog."

I breathed and with these thoughts of those nightmares I had, I had to go and warn or saved them. "I have to go and help him.."

"Honey your not ready to get up," She stops me with her hand on my shoulder.

I shook my head while she softly pushes me down and said to her. "But Max and his family are in trouble if I don't go to the surface they need help..!"

"They deserved it." She interrupted.

"What?"

The female elf sighed heavily. "They deserved it sweetie, after they lost their Christmas spirit and how they acted, Krampus is granting the boy's wish."

"But their just humans!" I protested. "That how we are in this damn world and we make mistakes. How can your master not know that's how we are?! "

"He knows that you and the rest are only humans and makes mistakes." She replied, didn't flinch of my outburst. "But some humans never learned their mistakes, that's the problem in this world. Your people don't want to look back on what they did but continue in their life while still having their cruel mistakes clinging them." I sighed heavily and lay back on the pillow in defeat and close my eyes.

"But they don't deserve it to die this way." She gently places her hand on my head to check for a fever.

"Oh, honey I'm sure they get another chance."

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Sometimes our Master can be merciful. If a child or an adult had learned its lesson he gives them another chance, but warns them if they lose their Christmas spirit he'll won't give them another chance." She explained. I didn't know If I should believe what she was saying about him, how can he be merciful? He took Omi's parents and he never took give them back. And he will never give any Max's family member back.

"Let me quickly grabbed you some more blankets to keep you warm from the cold, is there anything you wish?" She asked.

I only shook my head and answered. "No, I just..want some more sleep, thanks." In corner of my eyes, she nodded but I can tell she has a little sympathy look which I didn't know his helpers can have feelings, might be the nice one around here. Before she walks out of the room she turns to me.

"Oh you may call me Frediakkah, but it's alright to call me Frieda."

"It's nice to meet you," I replied, didn't look at her. When she left the room I glance up at the ceiling, not believing that just happened. This monster has taken me away from my world and place me here, in his dark world. Now I will never see my family and friends ever again and make things worse I broke their promise of coming home for Christmas. With those thoughts, my tears came down my cheek and landed on a pillow. I turn my body over and cried softly until I fell asleep.

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE: HOW WAS THAT ONE SO FAR EVERYONE? HOPE YOU ALL LIKE WHERE THIS IS GOING BUT IF NOT DONT READ AND REVIEW IT! WELL, NOW OUR HEROINE IS NOW IN KRAMPUS HOME NOW WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPENED? WILL MAX AND HIS FAMILY SURVIVED WHILE SHE'S IN HIS HOME? STAY TUNED! I DONT OWN ANY KRAMPUS CHARACTERS EXCEPTS OC'S ENJOY! XD**_


End file.
